Communication Channels
IC Communication Basic Pose Use a colon to pose action or dialogue with your character's name at the beginning of the text. For example, if Orion Pax types: :says, "I'm awesome." The output will looks like this: Orion Pax says, "I'm awesome." Remember, this command automatically inserts a space between your name and the first word of your typed pose. However, if you'd like to forgo the space, you may use a semicolon instead. This will function just like a basic pose, only without the automatic space. Autosay Additionally, the Autosay feature allows you to type a double quote mark before your pose for quick dialogue. This will precede your text with says, "". So if Orion types "I'm awesome. The output will look the same as above. Orion Pax says, "I'm awesome." Emit But wait, you don't want every single pose to begin with your character's name! Fear not, that's what @emit is for. Simply type @emit to create a pose that starts with whatever you want. So if you type: @emit Iacon is the capital city of Cybertron. Your output will be: Iacon is the capital city of Cybertron. Radio The MUSH's in-character radio system. To use it, type +radio/on to activate it. Please type +rhelp to see an index of commands and how they function. BASIC FREQUENCIES: * 101.1 -> Globalband channel. Accessable to all characters for communication use. * 113.1 -> Global Distress System. Accessable to all characters, used for sending out distress, emergency or S.O.S. calls. Phone This function allows you to send a long-distance private message to another player. To use it, type +phone =. Please note that anyone in the room with you while you are using the +phone command will be able to see your outgoing transmission, though they will not be able to see any incoming transmissions. Channels To see a list of in-game channels on the game, type @chan/list. Channels can be used for IC or OOC communication, depend on the specific channel. For more details on each in-game channel, click here. To switch a channel on, type @chan/on . To turn it off, type @chan/off instead. Communicating on a channel is easy. Just type + . Typing only the first letter or two will suffice, as long as the game can determine which channel you're referring to. So for example, to say something on the Public channel, simply type: +p Hello! You should then see your name and message broadcasted to everyone who has the Public channel switched on. If you would to temporarily turn off a channel without actually switching it off, you may use the gag command by typing @chan/gag . Gags will be reset upon reconnect, but may also be removed with @chan/ungag . Please use these channels for their intended purposes. If you make excessive use of a channel for an unrelated discussion or spam, you may be asked to stop. If you do not comply, you may be temporarily removed from the abused channel by staff. OOC Communication Page The page function is used for private OOC communication. To page, type p =. You will see your sent message and who it was sent to. If you want to page multiple players simultaneously, separate the players' names with spaces. Mail If the person you are trying to reach isn't online, or if you'd rather just leave a message, you can use the in-game @mail system. Mail can be used for OOC or IC communication. To see instructions on how to use the game's various mailing systems, type: help mail OOC If you are in an IC area and want to say something OOC to everyone in the room, simply type +ooc . For example: +ooc I want to say something OOC. If I were Starscream, the output would look like this: Starscream says, "I want to say something OOC." Additionally, you may exclude the (+), or simply use a single apostrophe. So ooc or ' works as well. Category:News Files